fredthemonkeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fred the (Notable) Monkey
Cast (in order of appearance): Fred The Monkey, Clydex, Space Chicken Places: Hallway Date: March 2006 Running Time: 1:17 Transcript Fred: (angry) What the heck? You've got to be kidding me! (zooms out to show that Clydex is next to Fred, as Fred turns to him) Fred: So let me get this straight. You have your own Wikipedia entry... and FredtheMonkey.com as a whole is up for DELETION?! That doesn't make any sense! What makes you so special?! Clydex: I'm a platypus. Fred: Oh. So... platypuses get special treatment? (Clydex nods) Fred: Well, I'll show them! I'll be the best darn platypus they ever saw! Then we'll see who's non-noteworthy! (cuts to a door that says "S.C.'s Space" as it zooms in, then cuts to a close-up of Space Chicken tired) Space Chicken: (yawns, then tilts his head forward and back) Awww man. It feels like I've been playing for days! (zooms out to show that the calendar says "March") Space Chicken: March?! Huh. Well I guess I've been playin' for weeks! Oh well! Time to get somethin' to eat. (Space Chicken walks out the door only to discover Fred in a giant platypus outfit holding a sign that says "WIKIPEDIA SUCKS!") Space Chicken: What are you doing? Fred: I'm gonna make Wikipedia acknowledge that I'm worth something! Space Chicken: Should I ask why you're dressed up in a giant platypus outfit? Fred: That depends, do you have an hour to sit here and listen to me ramble about how society has wronged me YET AGAIN?! Space Chicken: Not really. Fred: Then no, you probably shouldn't ask. (Space Chicken leaves the screen, and then comes back with a box of cereal) Space Chicken: So... If you're trying to get on Wikipedia's good side, why would you hold a sign that says that they suck? Fred: (more angrier) Do you wanna get added to my sign?! Cause I can totally add you to my sign in like a second!! (cuts to a black screen, and some text appears in white while music plays) Text: Everyday, Wikipedia.org deletes over a thousand articles from their “encyclopedia” that include works by aspiring artists, telling them simply they are “non-notable” and not worth anyone’s time. Heartless, impersonal rejection such as this is what leads to 90% of up and coming artists giving up their dreams. (more text appears) Text: FredtheMonkey.com is the latest on the chopping block, despite being around for over 3 years, winning several awards, and bringing a bit of happiness to thousands of people worldwide. They in their “infinite wisdom” have deemed the laughter and joy of these viewers non-notable. (one more piece of text appears) Text: If you would like to speak out about how this disregard for new artistic talent, visit www.Wikipedia.org and tell them to shut their stupid faces. (Fred pops up, and the music ends after) Fred: I'll get you Wikipedia! (The FREDtheMONKEY.com button and Replay button appears) Easter Egg Click on one of Fred's eye to make him say something Trivia * Remarks